1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of conveniently assembling and disassembling a key module, more particularly, an electronic apparatus utilizing a two-step insertion mechanism to achieve the function of conveniently assembling and disassembling a key module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In highly developed information communication systems in the modern information society, electronic devices are widely utilized in every area. For instance, the utilization of a convenient and lightweight mobile phone device has become a way of communication in our daily life; users can easily exchange and share information, experience, and opinion through the convenience of the mobile phone device. The mobile phone progressed tremendously in recent years and various types of mobile phones are continuously developed. The increasing utilization has created a demand in production, as the mobile phones are becoming common causing the technology of mobile phones to mature with the trend moving towards smaller multi-functional phones. The important issue now is how to design a more convenient mobile phone for the user to utilize.
Please refer FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a dismantle diagram of components of a conventional portable electronic apparatus 10. The portable electronic apparatus 10 can be a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The components of the portable electronic apparatus 10 comprise an upper housing 12, a lower housing 14, and a key module 16. In combination of the upper housing 12 and the lower housing 14 covers the internal components of the portable electronic apparatus 10, the key module 16 can be an interface for inputting signals. Furthermore, there is a hole 18 installed on the housing 12. In general, assembling of the key module 16 is mostly intended for installing the wiring from the back of the upper housing 12, as shown by the arrow in FIG. 1. Next, the wiring is inserting into the hole 18, and then the addition of the upper housing 12 will complete the assemble of the portable electronic apparatus 10. Finally, the upper housing 12 is combined with the lower housing 14; therefore, after the upper housing 12 combines with the lower housing 14, the key module 16 cannot be disassembled or replaced externally.
However, the portable electronic apparatus nowadays emphasize on the changing appearance, as there are already electronic apparatus capable of changing outer cover or decoration board in the market, but due to the assembly problem the keypad cannot be disassembled and replaced by the user, or the disassemblying function will affect the normal function of the keypad. Therefore the important issue of designing keypad structure is how to disassemble and replace the keypad without affecting the normal appearance and function of the keypad, and without affecting the internal components when the cover is not assembled.